Paper Love
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: There will never be anyone other than you Erza- I can't be good to anyone other than you. I choose you, Erza Scarlet, and I will continue to choose you, over and over, without hesitation, doubt, or pause. Jerza drabble and request. fluff.


**A/N: This is one of the sappiest pieces of sh*t I've ever written. I feel as if I threw up one of those sappy romance movies mixed with those sappy romance novels- IT'S SO SAPPY.**

 **I believe a guest requested a jerza fluff picnic some time back, so here it is, although the picnic part is downplayed, I'm sorry. This is also for Amns cuz she hates angst and I felt bad for giving her a ton of angst in the past few days. Gomen, Amns, and I hope this makes you feel somewhat better.**

 **This does not follow the original storyline at all, it's just some random idea pulled from the deep abyss of my fangirl crazed mind.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Paper Love_**

 ** _May the sky forever be blue over your head, just as it will remain scarlet for me._**

* * *

 _Erza-_

 _It's been ages since I've spoken with you. Crime Sorciere has been busy in the past few months, so I beg your forgiveness. I have not had the chance to sit and write to you like I used to, which pains me so. I've always cherished the moments spent with you, and reading your letters reminds me so much of those precious times with you. Did you know that I've kept all of your letters with me on my travels. They are kept close to my heart, so I can feel you here with me even though you are not._

 _Crime Sorciere is taking a break- rather, the others are forcing me to take a "leave of absence," as Cobra so eloquently put. They say I've been "working too hard," or that I need some "time off". Personally, I think they're starting to tire of me. I joke- they're right. I do work hard, sometimes I push myself too hard. If you could see me at these times, you'd probably yell at me. When Ul was here, she definitely did._

 _I'm hoping we can catch up soon, if you will let me. I'm traveling towards Magnolia currently, all thoughts of you prominent in my mind. I'd love to see you again, but I do not wish to impose upon you._

 _With love,_

 _Jellal_

* * *

 _Jellal-_

 _There are days when the sky is blue, a beautiful cerulean blue that reminds me of you. I've been seeing a lot of these types of days recently, and a silly part of me wondered if this was a sign that you would once again take presence in my life. Now it seems that truly was a sign, receiving your letter today. The most wonderful thing of all was that after reading your letter, I looked to the sky and noticed that it was the perfect shade of you._

 _Your letters I keep close to my heart. I've missed hearing from you, so I am quite sure you can imagine the happiness I found upon receiving your letter. I know you've been busy, so I don't blame you for not writing. You've always put your beliefs before anything else, so I'm glad you're continuing to pursue your dreams._

 _But the others are right. You've always pushed yourself too hard, Jellal. Even when we were kids, you took the burden from others even when yours was weighing you down. You work too hard. Even the heroes need to take a break sometimes. You have friends and companions. You don't always have to do this alone. I'm glad the others are making you take a break off. You deserve it._

 _When are you coming to Magnolia? Please, I want to see you._

 _Love always,_

 _Erza_

* * *

 _Erza-_

 _It warms my heart to receive such a precious letter from you. I'm looking at a beautiful sunset currently, and the sky is dyed vibrant shades of red that reminds me of you. Do you remember that day? The day I named you "Scarlet"? I do, just like I said, I'd never forget. How could anyone forget such a light like you?_

 _Meet me on the grassy knoll just outside of town. I'll be waiting for you there, tomorrow at sunset._

 _With love,_

 _Jellal_

* * *

She checks her reflection in the mirror one last time. She's wearing a plain black dress that stops mid thigh paired with short boots. She feels odd not wearing her armor, but if there's anything that Jellal's done is help her shed the armor around her body as well as her heart. He doesn't realize it, but he's always been the teacher and she the student. Despite all the hardships they've been through, he's shown her how to live life to the fullest.

It's nearing sunset. She smiles once into the mirror, then reaches for her bag before bolting out the door, rushing past Juvia and Levy in her haste to leave. She doesn't hear their calls of greeting as she rushes out the door, a wide grin on her face.

"That's strange," Juvia mutters, and Levy turns to look at the taller blue haired girl.

"Why's that?" Levy asks.

"Juvia hasn't seen Erza look so happy for a long time now," the water mage muttered. "Last time it was when Jellal was around."

Erza leaves Fairy Hills far behind, tearing through Magnolia at a pace fast enough to be considered speed walking but not fast enough to look like a sweaty, bedraggled mess when she meets Jellal. She's positively glowing, and if any other Fairy Tail mages saw her, they'd think she'd just won a year's supply of strawberry cake from the best baker in Magnolia.

Jellal isn't waiting too long. He's just laid out the blanket and the food when he hears the soft intake of breath behind him. He smiles, turning around, and sees the woman he's longed to see for the past year standing before him.

She's wearing a beautiful, simple black dress, accentuating her curves but still retaining her modesty. He sees no hide nor hare of her armor which he knows was her protective shield against people coming in and her emotions coming out. He's glad that she's letting her wall come down, because she's spent years locked inside of herself.

As always, her hair is a shining red curtain flowing down her back and cupping her cheeks. She's changed her hairstyle again, slightly, so that a fringe covers her right eye. Even so, it doesn't demote her beauty. In fact it makes her look more mysterious and alluring than before.

"Jellal," she breaths, and a smile that could light up the world appears on her face. That sort of smile is something he'd move mountains and drain oceans to see again. _She's so beautiful when she smiles_ , he thinks, and moves towards her.

 _He's beautiful,_ Erza notices. He's wearing dark trousers and a light gray shirt. It's so different from his usual attire that it makes her heart swell with happiness.

"Erza," Jellal whispers, and walks towards her. He's smiling, which is rare for him, considering his dark past. He reaches out, holding his hand out to her. "It's good to see you."

She looks at his hand. She sees it as a promise, of things that had happened and things yet to come. She looks at his eyes, and sees memories of her, of him, of them, swimming in his forest depths.

She takes his hand, and just like that, they are connected again. She feels their bond, history, and their love through their hands, like their magic has connected, the return of a long lost friend. He's back, for just a short amount of time, but he is here, right in front of her, flesh and blood.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispers.

He's set a picnic out for her. There's cake, sweet tea, fresh fruit, so much food that it moves Erza to tears. No man has done something like this for her, not ever. But then again, Jellal is so much more than a man. He is her light, her heart, her soul. She wipes away her tears before he can see them and takes a seat by his side.

"I got you strawberry cake, just the way you like," he says, handing her a slice. She smiles, and leans forward, kissing his smooth cheek.

"Thank you," she whispers into his ear. He leans into her touch, and turns his head so that he's staring intently into her eyes, their lips millimeters away from each other.

"What are you thinking?" he breathes, raising a hand and brushing her hair out of her eyes, so that he can see the other half of her face.

She closes her eyes. "I wish I could freeze this moment forever, so that we could stay here. I want to feel this air on my skin, the light kiss my face, and if I close my eyes, I know that you'll be here when I open them."

She opens her eyes, and he is there, frowning. "Jellal," she whispers. "It's been a year since I've last seen you. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see you again."

He sighs, and reaches out a hand. She looks at him as he wraps her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. "Erza," he whispers, running a hand through her hair. "There are days where I can barely function because I want to come home, to you. Even though my job demands me to be out there, destroying dark guilds, a part of me remains here in Magnolia with you. Don't you understand?

Here, with you, is my home," he breathes. "This world could go up in flames, but as long as you're with me, I will be happy."

"Stop saying such crazy things," Erza says, inhaling the smell of his shirt. It's woodsy and earthy, just like him.

"Erza, I can't help how I feel."

She looks up at him to find that he is looking down at her. She licks her lips, noticing how his eyes follow the motion. Then, before she knows it, she's leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

His hands come up, hesitantly, softly, gently, and cup her cheeks. She murmurs against his soft mouth, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt. He responds eagerly, opening his mouth to her. They press close to each other, as the sunset clashes with the blue of the sky.

* * *

Jellal walks up to Fairy Hills, cradling a sleeping Erza to his chest. She mumbles something incoherent and snuggles into his shoulder, one hand gripping his shirt. He smiles, stepping through the gate to see one of the other Fairy Tail members, Juvia, standing in the doorway.

"Jellal-san!" Juvia calls, running up to him and his precious bundle. She looks down at Erza. "Juvia was wondering why Erza seemed so happy today. Now she knows why."

"What?" Jellal asked, shift so he could accommodate Erza's weight while opening the door to the building.

"Erza only get truly happy whenever you're around, Jellal-san," Juvia said, ushering him inside before the landlady could notice. "Juvia thinks Erza loves you Jellal-san. She doesn't get like this around any other guy in the guild, nor has Juvia ever seen her go out with any other guy. Juvia does not know you too well, Jellal-san, but you must be a pretty good man for having such an impact on her."

 _Is that so?_ Jellal thinks, allowing Juvia to lead him into Erza's room. He found out that the many rooms that Erza had that were full of armor were separated from her sleeping chambers early on, so it doesn't surprise him when Juvia opens a door to reveal an apartment furnished with something other than armor mounts.

"Her room is right back there," Juvia says, pointing him towards the back. "Juvia will go and distract the landlady so she won't kill you when you leave."

"Thank you, Juvia," Jellal says gratefully.

She shakes her head, closing the door. "No, Jellal-san. Thank you. It's been awhile since Juvia's seen Erza so happy. Please, just make sure she stays that way. You should come by more often, if that's what it takes."

She leaves, leaving Jellal in the solitude of Erza's room. _Come by more often, huh?_ he thinks, looking down at the woman sleeping in his arms as he walks into her bedroom. _Maybe._

But he still has a lot to do before he can come home.

He lays Erza down on her bed, covering her limp body with a blanket. She shifts and turns her head in Jellal's direction, as if she can still sense his presence in sleep. He smiles, and places a slip of paper under her hand.

"Wait just a little longer, my love," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She mumbles something and snuggles close, breathing steadily, her heart pounding to the same rhythm as his. He smiles against her skin, inhaling her scent before, once again, leaving.

She wakes to the warm sunshine coming in through her open window. She sits up, looking around in vain for a man she knows isn't there. Memories of last night cling to her like a dream, a good dream, an amazing dream, but she knows it isn't so from the faint scent clinging to her skin and the slip of paper lying under her hand.

She gets up and goes to the window. She touches her mouth, remembering how Jellal had kissed her last night, full of passion and barely controlled lust. She remembers the words he whispered in her ear and the comforting feeling of his arms around her. She smiles, basking in the afterglow, before looking down at the piece of paper clenched in her hand. She opens it to see Jellal's handwriting, elegant and neat, where his love is revealed in every loop and character drawn in black ink.

 _Erza-_

 _Please forgive me for leaving you once again. There are many things I still must do before I come back to you. I hope you'll forgive me for leaving so soon, but I hope that when I do return, the space next to you will still be open to me._

 _There is so much beauty in this world, Erza, and you are a part of that beauty. I see you everywhere I go, as if your very presence is etched in the fabric of nature. Your strength and honor are present in the oak trees I pass in the woods. A trickling stream reminds me of your purity. Your warmth reflects in the rays of the sun, and the ever persistent wind reminds me of your determination to always go forward. And whenever I see roses, I see the red of your hair and am reminded of your beauty and kindness. You are everywhere, Erza, in everything. Upon realizing this, I know I am not alone because I carry you everywhere with me._

 _I hope that when you continue to look up at the sky, you see me reflected there. I hope that you are able to see me like I am able to see you. In that case, you and I will never be separated. Keep me in your heart, Erza, so that when I return there will be a space for me in it. I've left my heart with you, forever, because you are the only person who saw it when it was at its most vulnerable, darkest point, and still showed it the light. You are my light, the light that guides me on the right path so I may never stray again._

 _You must know my feelings for you. You know that I love you, and I know I've done a terrible way of expressing it. Paper love holds no candle for the real thing, but I hope this will be good enough until I can come back and properly show you how I feel. There will never be anyone other than you Erza- I can't be good to anyone other than you. I choose you, Erza Scarlet, and I will continue to choose you, over and over, without hesitation, doubt, or pause._

 _May the sky forever be blue over your head, just as it will remain scarlet for me._

 _Love eternally,_

 _Jellal Fernandes._

Erza smiles, wiping the tears off her face. "Dummy," she whispers. "There's never going to be another, Jellal. You're all I need."

She hugs the letter close to her chest, drowning in Jellal's written love and stares out the window, her eyes drowning in the the blue of the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. It's pure romance and fluff. I'm a menace to society; just please lock me up and throw away the key.**

 **Tell me whatcha think!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
